


Red Ribbon of Fate

by unrelentiing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrelentiing/pseuds/unrelentiing
Summary: There is something normal about the friendship between two girls. Then again, when you're Sakura and Ino, nothing is really considered normal.





	Red Ribbon of Fate

Sakura didn't know what to do.

She was tired and couldn't stop crying. The girls in her class were relentless. Especially Aki. She was one of the worst. Her group just couldn't leave her alone, even when she was minding her own business they'd constantly harass her.

Today was one of the few moments when they actually got physical. Usually, they would just call her ugly or make fun of her large forehead. Now they decided to push her onto the ground. Forcefully poking her on the center of her head.

“Your crying is just making your face even uglier.” Aki said.

“I didn't even know that was possible!” exclaimed one of her friends.

“This is just payback for embarrassing me in class today.” Aki said, “maybe next time you should remember who you are. Stupid and ugly.”

“Let's just go Aki, I don't really wanna see her ugly forehead anymore anyway.”

“Okay, let's go.”

Before leaving she turned around and stuck her tongue out at Sakura's crying figure.

Instead of getting up from the dirt, Sakura just sat there, bringing her knees closer to her body so she could rest her head. Running her hands through her hair, she started to bring as much hair as she could to the front of her face. She knew she couldn't come home like this, her parents would be so angry. They'd try to convince her to leave the Ninja Academy, since they already knew of these girl's reputation. Or worse, they'd actually talk to Iruka, making the whole situation even worse. This whole thing was just so embarrassing. She felt pathetic.

“Are you okay?”

Sakura visibly jumped at the question. She didn't even hear anyone approaching.  
Her eyes moved up towards the figure. After her eyes adjusted, she saw a girl about her age, with short blonde hair, bangs pulled back with a clip, and bright blue eyes.

“Um..fine.” Sakura managed to say. Her breathing was still heavy, but thankfully the tears weren't coming out as much as they were before.

“You know, I would believe you, but you have obviously been crying,” the girl said lightly, “so” drawing out the o sound, “I won't.”

“Actually,” the girl continued, “do I know you?”

When she asked this, Sakura tried to rummage through her memory for where she could have possibly seen this girl. Until she remembered a blonde girl in her class, always confidently answering questions, people flocking around her. From bits and pieces she heard around class, her dad is apparently the leader of a well-known clan.

“I-I think we're in the same class.”  
Confusion swept through the young girls eyes, but they soon went away.

“Oh! Yes! I know who you are, Sakura right?” The girl crouched down so she was at eye-level with Sakura.

“Yes.”

“I remember you now, I don't know how I didn't know sooner, I loved your hair when I first saw you.” she said, “do you know who I am?”

Her voice was obviously teasing, but Sakura's face turned a shade of red, feeling embarrassed.

“No..” she responded, eyes directed at the ground.

The girl laughed. “I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka.”

“Ino?”

“Yup, Ino?”

“Like..pig?” Sakura immediately regretted what she said, realizing what she said sounded a bit like an insult. Instead of getting mad, Ino let out a small laugh.

“Sadly yes, unlike me, your name actually fits you.”

“I guess.” Sakura was still looking at the ground.

She couldn't understand why this girl, Ino, was being so nice to her. This had to be a trick.

“Sakura, like the cherry blossom tree, and then ..uh”

“Haruno.”

Ino's eyes lit up. “Haruno! So..blooming fields!” she said, excitement obvious in her eyes, “wow, that is such a fitting name.”

Sakura just remained quiet. She hasn't been complimented in a long time so she didn't really know how to take it. Ino looked at her, she looked at the ground. It was common knowledge that Ino was pretty popular, anong boys and girls. Sakura couldn't understand her kindess. Most of the popular girls she has experienced were horrible to her.

“Hey,” Ino said, “look at me.” Sakura slowly looked, though her bangs were obstructing her view. Ino placed her hand over her forehead and lightly pushed her bangs back, which caused Sakura to flinch back.

“Don't do that!” Sakura yelled. Her sudden exclamation startled Ino, but then a light laugh escaped her lips.

“Oh look, she speaks.” Ino said jokingly. Sakura immediately felt bad for yelling. Why couldn't she just do something right for once? Someone was finally being nice to her and she had the nerve to yell at them. These thoughts were starting to become overwhelming, and tears started to fall from her green eyes again.

“I-I'm sorry,” she said stuttered, “it's just, everyone makes fun of my forehead,” her breathe hitched. “It's just so big.”

“I've heard.” Ino frowned.

“Look, stop crying.” she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, “Honestly, those girls just feel bad about themselves, that's why they pick on you. You're really pretty Sakura, you shouldn't let them make you hide yourself.”

Ino pulled something out of her pocket. It was a bright red ribbon,

“My dad gave this to me, but honestly I think it would look way better on you than on me.”

She took the ribbon and wrapped it around the back of Sakura's head, bringing the two ends to the top of her scalp. When she tied the two ends together, she made sure to adjust Sakura's bangs so that they were out of her face. As she finished, she moved back and admired her work.

“I was so right,” Ino smiled.

Sakura felt extremely self conscious that her forehead was completely visible, but it started to slowly fade away with Ino's compliment. She raised her hand towards the ribbon and felt the material in her hair and she couldn't help but smile. Which made Ino immediately smile brighter.

“You should smile more often!” Ino exclaimed, “that just made you like a hundred times prettier.”

This made Sakura laugh, and Ino joined in.

Ino stood up, and reached her hand out to Sakura, who was still sitting on the ground. Sakura took it, and lifted herself up with Ino's assistance.

“Thank you Ino,” Sakura said.

“It's no problem.” Ino said with her signature smile. Though, a small frown soon replaced it.

“I should get going, my dad is probably worried that I'm not home already.”

Sakura realized the same could be said for her parents.

“Yeah...” Sakura said sadly, “I should too.”

Ino soon started smiling again, and she had this look of excitement on her face.

“We should totally hang out soon.” Ino said, “Why do you look so surprised?”

“Sorry,” Sakura said “It's just I didn't think you'd want to hang out still.”

“Uhh, of course I would.” responded Ino, “I mean we're friends after all.”

“We are?”

“Yes Sakura, me giving you that ribbon is a sign of our friendship.” Ino said, “let's shake on it.”

Her hand reached out towards Sakura.

Sakura hasn't felt this happy in what felt like forever. She felt light and couldn't wait to get home and tell her parents about her new friendship.

She took Ino's hand.

And they shook.


End file.
